feliz cumpleaños korra
by hikaros
Summary: no puedo decir mucho sobre este one shot ya que es una sopresa para alguien especial para mi solo les puedo decir que es 100 % Makorra, espero que la puedan leer y que la disfruten( sopresa de cumpleaños para mi amiga jessi)


Esta historias no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo hago este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

Feliz Cumpleaños korra

Historia 1

Buscándose en mi cumpleaños

Hace mucho tiempo que Amón y los igualitarios había sido derrotados por korra y Mako, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad en la ciudad república el maestro fuego y la avatar hace algunos meses que vivían juntos, no faltaban las pequeñas discusiones pero el amor que sentía los dos era muy fuerte y los mantenía unidos

Hoy no era un día cualquiera pues korra estaba de cumpleaños

-Korra hasta luego ya me voy hoy me espera un día lleno de trabajo, tengo que investigar unos robos que se presentaron en industrias futura,- Mako le dio un pequeño beso en la boca a su novia y salió muy deprisa de allí

Korra se sentía algo triste pues por su cabeza rondaba una extraña idea que Mako se había olvidado de su cumpleaños aún peor que él iba estar ese día tan importante con Asami ello la llenaba de muchos celos

Después de mucho meditarlo decidió dejar las cosas así, ella sabía que debí confiar en Mako ya que el maestro fuego le había demostrado de mil maneras que la quería, si bien en el pasado fue novio de Asami, ella fue la que al final elegido el maestro fuego para ser su compañera y tal vez solo tena que esperar a lo mejor su novio le daría alguna sorpresa

Luego de darse un buen baño korra se puso su mejor vestido, era una ocasión especial y quería estar muy linda para su novio, pero antes iba a visitar a Tenzin, a Pena y a los pequeños maestro fue hace mucho tiempo que no los veía y los extrañaba mucho tal vez así dejaría de pensar que no era importante para Mako

Korra estaba por salir cuando por debajo de la puerta vio un pequeño sobre, al principio se puso muy feliz ya que pensó que era una nota de Mako, abrió el sobre con mucha impaciencia de, el salió una pequeña

Nota la cual decía

E regresado de la sombras y e secuestrado lo que es más importante para ti, mi venganza será terrible vas a pagar con mucho sufrimiento el haberte puesto en mi camino y por haber dañado todo mis planes de conquistar el mundo

Para demostrarte que no soy tan malo te propongo un trato, la vida de tu amado Mako por la tuya, si aceptas mi propuesta te estaré Esperando a las siete dela noche en el viejo muelle, ven sola de lo contrario nunca más volverás. A ver a tu querido novio

La cara de felicidad de korra se había transformado en una de angustia pues ella creía que ya había terminado con el malvado Amón para siempre, no sabía si esa nota era real o sola una broma se montó en Naga y se dirigió así la isla de los maestros aire por más que trataba de no pensar en lo que decía esa carta no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras tenia necesitaba estar segura de que Mako estuviera bien, apresuradamente hacia la esta se dirigió hacia la estación policía de ciudad república,

Ya había transcurrido más de 20 minutos y korra ya había llegado a la estación de la policía, la chica buscó por todas partes con mucha desesperación a Mako pero no lo encontró así que se dirigido a la oficina de la jefa Beifong ella seguro le podría decir donde estaba su novio

-Buenos días lin, tu sabes ¿dónde podría encontrar a Mako? es que tengo que decirle algo muy importante y no puedo esperar hasta que salga de trabajar- korra trató de mantener la calma y hablar normalmente, no podía permitir que Beifong se dieran de cuenta que algo extraño estaba sucedió

Si es muy extraño yo pensé que estaba contigo, el no suele dejar su trabajo tirado tú crees que algo malo le sucedió- dijo Beifong de forma muy sagaz ella quería sacarle algo de información a korra

-Que tonta soy ahora recuerdo que Mako me dijo que hoy le iba ayudar a Bolin con los preparativos para su viaje a la nación del fuego y le pidiera excusas de su parte- todo era una mentira ya que sabía que Bolin se había ido el día anterior

Beifong no quedo muy convencida con esa excusa pero ella tenía un reunión muy importante con el presidente de ciudad republica e iba algo retrasada así que no decidió dejar las cosas así, tal vez solo era una de las tantas peleas de novios que tenían esos dos- bueno dile a Mako que por ser un muy buen policía estaba vez se la perdón pero la próxima no se la paso- Beifong salió de allí muy rápido con algo de enfado

Korra se marchó mucho más preocupada, pues el único lugar que le hacía falta por ir era las industrias sato y la casa de Asami, no sabía que era peor encontrar al maestro fuego allí o que estuviera en manos de Amón

Para su mala fortuna pero también con algo de alegría supo que Asami se había ido con el general Iroh de negocios al polo sur, lo único que podía hacer era seguir las indicaciones de esa pequeña nota

Ya había caído la noche en ciudad República y korra llegó al viejo puerto, era una noche sin luna ni estrella a lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña lucecita de la nada salió un hombre enmascarado, se trataba del malvado maestro sangre, korra se dirigió muy deprisa hasta que llego a unos pocos metros de Amón

-Acá estoy conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras deja libre a Mako- korra estaba dispuesta a todo por consecuencia la liberación de su amado maestro fuego

El hombre enmascarado la miró fijamente a los ojos y no dijo ni una palabra

Korra sentí que ese silencio era una tortura que Amón estaba jugando con ella así de sin más decidió lanzarle un ataque de agua control, el hombre enmascarado con una de sus manos desvió el ataque de la avatar muy fácilmente

-¡MALDICION YA DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO¡ ya estoy acá, no sigas con esta tortura- korra ya cansado de suplicar lanzó una gran bola de fuego, el hombre de la máscara corrió muy rápido como queriendo escapar de allí, korra lo persiguió no podía perimir que se le escapara, el misterios hombres se detuvo en la entrada de una gran bodega abandona, se quitó la máscara y dejo ver su rostro

Korra n .podía creer lo que estaba viendo era Mako- ¿eres tu Mako?- la chica llevada por la emoción le dio un gran abrazo al maestro fuego- ¿te hizo algo malo Amón?, por favor respóndeme- la avatar miro fijamente a su novio

-Amón no, él está en la cárcel y allí va durarán por muchos años más, no sé porque me deje convencer de Bolin para llevar a cabo esta tonta idea

Korra lo dejo abrazar y llevada por la rabia le dio una gran cachetada,- eres un tonto cómo pudiste jugar así conmigo estaba muy preocupada por ti, eres un inmaduro – la morena estaba por salir de allí pero Mako la tomo por un brazo

-Espera no te vayas lo siento mucho solo quería que el primer cumpleaños que estamos juntos fuera inolvidable y creo que me equivoque- Mako al ver lo molesta que estaba korra se sintió algo culpable, de uno de sus bolsillos sacó la bufanda que siempre llevaba sobre su cuello y se la dio a Korra- toma yo sé que no es mucho pero quiero que tú la conserves

-pero si es el único recuerdo que tienes de tus padres no lo puedo aceptar no estaría bien

-ahora tu eres mi familia- Mako le puso la bufanda en el cuello a la avatar- eres mi presente y mi futuro yo por ti estaría dispuesto a enfrentar a Amón, Unalaq y a cuanto espíritu maligno se metiera en nuestro camino, tu cambiante mi vida contigo soy mucho más feliz

-Yo también soy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado, contigo descubrí el amor, a pesar de que algunas veces te comportes como un tonto por nada del mundo cambiaría el tiempo comparto contigo- korra se sentía algo mareada

¿Te pasa algo?,¿estás enferma?- Mako estaba muy preocupado

-No es nada grave dentro de algunos seremos tres

-Enserio voy a ser papá no estás diciendo mentiras- el maestro fuego no lo podía creer y estaba muy feliz, Mako con sus manos dio un pequeño aplauso y las luces se encendieron y era un gran salón y en el fondo había una pequeña mesa encima de ella estaba un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños

-Lo compre para ti pide un deseo

Korra se acercó al pequeño pastel y de un sopla apago la vela

Deseo de korra

"quiero estar contigo siempre que nuestra relación de amor perdure con el tiempo, que pueda superar las dificultades que se nos presenten en el camino" después de pedir su deseo la avatar miró a los ojos de su novio y le regaló una gran sonrisa

-Me permite bailar un momento contigo- le dijo Mako mientras con su mano tomaba la de su novia

Los dos bailaron a la luz de la luna, ese fue el primero de muchos cumpleaños que ellos celebraron pero este fue único y especial

Fin

* * *

Historia 2

Un paste para ti

Mako tenía mirada dirigida hacia la isla de los maestros aires, era como que con sus ojos quisiera buscar a su amada korra, la avatar por órdenes Tenzin fue a entrenar al templo del aire del sur y Mako por cuestiones de trabajo no pudo acompañarla en esa aventura, ya habían pasado varias semanas y el maestro fuego sentía algo de nostalgia al ver la foto de korra que tenía sobre su mesa de noche la tomo con sus manos y la miró fijamente

-Te extraño y me haces falta- Mako dio un gran suspiro

De repente fue sorprendido sintió como unas manos tapan sus ojos

-No estoy de mucho ánimos para tus tontos juegos ya déjame en paz Bolin

-No soy Bolin a ver si puedes adivinar quién soy yo- dijo una voz femenina

Mako se llenó de mucha alegría al oír aquellas palabras pues era una voz conocida para él y de ninguna manera la podía a ver olvidado

-¿Eres tú?, ¿No cierto korra?, o tan solo es mi mente jugándome una mala pasada- Mako estaba muy con fundido

-Si soy yo Mako- korra le susurró muy suave al oído, quito sus de los ojos del maestro fuego, lo abrazo muy fuerte por la espalda le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

¿Pero cómo?, tenía entendido que tu entrenamiento iba a durar un par de semanas más -dijo Mako muy sorprendido pues no podía creer que korra estuviera en ese momento con el

-Si estas en lo correcto me le escapé a Tenzin tomé prestado uno de los bisontes voladores volé toda la noche ya que quería pasar con la persona que más quiero en el día de mi cumpleaños, y adivina quién es esa persona- dijo korra mientras sonreía

-No se tal vez sea Iroh o mi hermano Bolin- dijo Mako entonó de burla

-Nop eres tu tonto- Korra le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-Enserio soy yo,por qué no me habías contado que sobre la fecha de tu cumpleaños antes, te podría haber comprado un lindo regalo- Mako se sentía mal pues no nada en ese momento para regalarle a su novia

Korra se dio dé cuenta de la situación-No te preocupes por eso el regalo más grande que me puedes dar ya me lo has dado es tu amor eso no tiene precio, además el regalo es lo de menos, solo quiero pasar este día contigo, solos tu y yo, no me digas que no puedes que te vas a ir a trabajar, por lo menos cúmpleme ese deseo- korra dejo de abrazar a Mako y se puso delante de él lo miro a los ojos y le regaló un gran sonrisa

-No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me terminas por convencer, como decirte que no a esos ojos y a esa linda sonrisa

Korra se puso muy feliz y le dio un gran beso en los labios de Mako por más que intentó no se pudo aguantar las ganas de sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de su novio tocando los suyos, Mako se sorprendió mucho por aquel beso tan apasionado, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la magia de aquel besó, después de unos instantes el maestro fuego y la avatar separaron sus labios

-Qué te parece si te preparo un rico pastel de cumpleaños- dijo Mako mientras buscaba en la alacena todo lo necesario para hacer el pastel

-No me digas que sabes preparar pasteles nunca pensé que supieras cocinar, eres una caja de sorpresas- dijo korra mientras miraba como Mako sacaba una olla para preparar la masa del pastel

Si hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi cuando mis padres murieron tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermano y aprender muchas cosas una de ellas fue cocinar- Mako cada vez que recordaba la muerte de sus padres se llenaba de algo de tristeza

Korra se sintió algo culpable al ver como se había puesto Mako- lo siento soy una tonta por mi culpa te pusiste triste, y lo menos que quiero es que te pongas así

-No te preocupas ya se me pasó, además hoy es un día especial una fecha para estar felices

-Si tienes toda la razón te puedo ayudar en algo dime que si- tanto insistió korra que Mako no tuvo opción que decirle que si

El maestro fuego hecho harina, huevos mantequilla y leche en una olla, korra estaba maravillada mirando como su novio ponía todos los ingredientes ese recipiente, mientras el maestro fuego prendía el horno la avatar no pudo aguantar las ganas de ayudarle a su manera tomo una cuchara y empezó a batir muy fuerte la masa, de la hoya salían volando grandes trozos de masa por los aires

Mako tomo muy suavemente la mano de korra con la cual estaba batiendo la masa, la chica se sonrojo un poco

Mira se hace así tienes que batirlo muy suavemente- el corazón de korra no dejaba de latir muy rápido, el maestro fuego piso un pedazo de maza el cual lo hizo caer al piso junto con korra para su mala fortuna la maza se les había caído encima de sus caras, la avatar como pudo se puso de pie tomo algo de harina y se la hecho en la cara a Mako

-Así que quieres jugar a eso- Mako se levantó del suelo y de la mesa tomo una botella de leche y se la hecho encima a su novia, parecían dos niños jugando con la comida, los dos no paraban de reír

-Te quiero Mako contigo mi vida nunca es aburrida ya que siempre pasa algo divertido, desde la primera vez que te vi sabía que eras el hombre indicado para ser mi compañero pasar conmigo el resto de mis días- korra estaba muy feliz

-Yo también la paso muy bien contigo y cuando no estás conmigo se siente en mi corazón tu ausencia, a pesar de que algunas veces pierdo el control y saques lo peor de mí, sin ti mi vida no estaría completa, gracias por venir desde tan lejos y por querer pasar tu cumpleaños conmigo- Mako dejo su orgullo y dejo que su corazón hablara por el

-Tontito no tienes que darme las gracias eres muy especial para mi y siempre querré pasar todos mis cumpleaños contigo- korra le dio un fuerte abrazo a su novio

-Korra promete que pase lo que pase así tengamos grandes discusiones y muchos problemas siempre estarás conmigo y nunca me dejaras solo

-Claro que si no me gusta que hables así yo siempre voy a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas nuestro amor superara todas las dificultades

-Tú también prométeme que solo tendrás ojos para mí, no sabes cómo me siento cuando te veo con Asami me lleno de muchos celos

-No tienes por qué sentirlos mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti que te parece si te invito a comer un rico paste ya que el que estábamos preparando se arruino

-Sip muy buena idea pero que seamos solo tu y yo

Fin

**Muy muy feliz cumpleaños amiga jessi, que diosito te colme de bendiciones y de mucha salud, que los pases muy bien, que te diviertas un montón y que todos sus deseos sé conviertan en realidad**

**Que puedas comer mucho de ese delicioso pastel que tanto te gusta, guárdame una gran Tajada jajaja  
**

**Te cuidas mucho espero que estás pequeña historias te haya gustado yo sé que no es mucho pero las escribí con mucho cariño para ti, yo sé que te gustan las historias extrañas y en éstas fueron de makorra n.n**

**Tkm cuídate te envió un abrazo gigante y un gran beso mucha suerte amiga jessi espero que la hayas pasado muy bonito hoy  
**

Gracias por el tiempo de leer mi one shot y espero sus valiosos rewies sé que no escribo bien pero hay voy gracias por su valioso apoyo de verdad lo aprecio mucho n.n

Y los que por algún motivo no dejan sus rewies también le doy las gracias

hikarus


End file.
